Eyelashes
by The Deviant Protagonist
Summary: You're nothing like those other girls; you don't bite your lip, nor do you bat your eyelashes. You're just a silly, silly boy who fell deeply in love with his best friend.


**Title:** Eyelashes  
**Pairing:** Onesided Aokise  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning/s:** Angst. Alternate Universe. Rushed because I have a thing for short oneshots. Vulgarity, and much more.  
**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Story idea came from the song Eyelashes by Tori Kelly.  
**A/N: **The song above kind of relates to this story, but the song ends with a glint of hope unlike this fic because - ah, here I go again - everything I write turns out to be angst.

I usually don't write in **2nd person point-of-view**, but I'd like to try something different. So if you're not a fan of stories written in 2nd person point-of-view, this is not the story you're looking for.

Words in _italic_ are usually cuss words, or your/Kise's thoughts.

* * *

You're late for class.

Your oxygen's low as you slide the classroom door open, looking all unkept with disheveled blonde locks and glasses slanted to the left.

You exhale and voice out your apology to the professor, who is incurious of your tardiness and just tells you to go take a seat. You nod and do so.

After a total of ten minutes of tapping and pencil-biting, you sigh as the boredom's starts to get under your skin. You flip your history notebook to a clean page and try to sketch a masterpiece, but god knows you can't friggin' draw.

You huff and look up to scan the room for anything attention-worthy. Texting students, hands on crotches, passing of notes. The usual.

But then your head slightly looks down and - how could you just notice now - that there's this tanned-skin man blessed with gorgeous muscles and navy blue hair just a row in front of you and 4 seats to the left.

You stare at him for a while. You know it's disrespectful, but you can't help but notice how defined his jaw is, or how there's a slight quirk in his mouth whenever the professor explains something interesting, or how beautiful his royal irises are.

You snap out of your reverie as he turns and makes a two-second eye contact with you. You instantly direct your eyes back to your notebook and scribble nothings as the thought of him never ceased in your mind.

* * *

The bell rings and everyone stands up and starts to exit the room. You get your pencilcase and notebook and shove them inside your bag.

You stand up, all ready to go and get your lunch, but you stop as you see the handsome man with his eyes closed, his body rested on the chair.

You have an internal debate with yourself. But _hell_, being friendly is your forté, so might as well make use of it.

You approach him and poke him. He slowly opens his eyes and gives you that, "_go the fuck away_" glare but it's nothing life-threatening, so you don't budge.

He sighs, sits up straight and faces you. Ah, you feel the butterflies in your stomach as you finally see him just inches away from you; everything about him is perfection.

"What the fuck do you want?" He grumbles in that low voice of his.

You casually smile. "You're not gonna get some lunch?"

"Obviously not," he sneers. "I'm napping."

"Oh." is your reply as he slumps down in his seat again and closes his eyes.

You take the seat beside him and do the same. "I need some rest, too, so I'll do the same." You say, and the other person is unresponsive.

20 seconds pass and the silence is killing you. You never were a quiet person, anyway.

So you open your eyes and look at him. "I'm Kise Ryouta, by the way."

You see his lips turn into a small smile. "Aomine Daiki."

_Aomine Daiki_, you repeat in your head. _It suits him_.

"So, uh, Aomine...cchi," You hesitate, and you see him open his eyes to look back at you.

"Aominecchi? What the hell is that?" He snorts.

You brighten up at this. "It's my nickname for you! Don't worry, I do it to all of my friends."

"Friends? Who said we were friends?" He retorts, giving you a disbelieving look.

You pout and cross your arms. "I said!" You exclaim as you scoot nearer to him, and tug his sleeve. "Now that we're friends, let's go eat lunch together!"

Aomine's eyebrows furrowed. "I told you, I want to take a nap. Now, go away before I fucking smash your head into a wall."

You stare at him for a while with wide, captivated eyes. He does not scare you, rather - he interests you, albeit the rude responses.

You whine and continuously tug his sleeve, until he finally gives up, clicks his tongue and mutters, "Persistent little shit," before standing up before you do too.

You smile at him before you start walking. You don't notice that he does the same, before rolling his eyes and starts to walk behind you.

* * *

Days pass, and so do weeks too. You guys hang everyday, and you can't help but blush like a shoujo manga protagonist whenever your skin comes into contact with each other. He's constantly in your mind, and it frustrates you.

You're oblivious to what this feeling is, and all you know is that it's dangerous and that you need to stop, but it's just impossible to do so.

* * *

Today's just a normal day. You wake up, attend your first class, and wait in the cafeteria for Aomine.

But hey, life just has to be _full_ of surprises.

You both sit beside each other, you're eating a bowl of Caesar salad whilst Aomine is munching on 8 Big Macs. You ask the same questions - how are you, how's your first subject, etcetera. Aomine pauses his chewing to look at Kise to answer, and the answers were the usual as well. With nothing left to ask, you continue to eat your lunch as well.

That is, until you hear Aomine pause his munching.

Aomine is looking at the other table, his eyes bright with amusement. Your eyes follow as well; you see a girl - pink hair and pink eyes, biting her lip and bashfully batting her eyelashes at Aomine.

You look back to Aomine, and he is smiling. You feel your heart drop, and it's hard to breathe.

"Ah, Aominecchi," your voice lowers, but it's loud enough to snap Aomine back to reality. He turns to you, and he looks as if he's been struck with Cupid's arrow.

"What?" he asks, and you give him a bitter smile, "Her name's Momoi Satsuki,"

_No_, you scold yourself, _what the hell are you doing?_

"She's very popular with both men and women, for she has a pretty face and a huge rack, too." you inform him.

Aomine gives you a grateful glance, and suddenly he stands and walks over to the table where Momoi-san is, leaving you alone.

You feel the loneliness suddenly bitch slap you in the face, and it slowly eats you.

* * *

Jealousy is one thing. Loneliness is another. Unrequited love, however, is the worst of them all.

Sure, Aomine still spends time with you, but it's not what you want; all he talks about is Momoi and how beautiful and perfect she is. And when you tease him about being in love, Aomine playfully punches you in the shoulder, but he doesn't deny it, either.

The jealousy is suffocating you. If only you were a girl, or if only you were more beautiful. If only you were the one to bite your lip, or the one to bat your eyelashes, maybe Aomine would've noticed you more.

* * *

Aomine and Momoi start dating, and he rarely spends time with you anymore.

Aomine's withdrawal in your life would be the death of you.

It's all happening so fast.

* * *

It's when Aomine talks about how great it is to have sex with Momoi is when you finally snap.

You stand up, and your body is shaking. You scream at Aomine as you run your hand through your hair forcefully.

"Why can't it be me?" your voice cracks, and it's pathetic. Aomine stares at you with eyes wide as saucers, and the guilt and regret hit you like a tidal wave.

God, you screwed up again. That's all you do, huh?

The thought of Aomine never looking at you the same way again or looking at you in utter disgust starts to frighten you. You turn you back to Aomine and run back home with tears pooling in your eyes.

You hate yourself.

* * *

You reach your room and slam the door; your legs are weak as your body slides down the door.

When had it become like this? You remember the first time you saw him, and how great your friendship was, and now it's just all gone in a second because of you and your stupidity and jealousy.

Funny how one thing can just abruptly enter your life and ruin it just in a blink of an eye.

You're Kise Ryouta, and you're not like those other girls. You don't bite your lip, nor do you bat your eyelashes.

You're just a silly, silly boy who's _falling_ more and more deeply in love with his best friend.

And as you reach the ground,_ it fucking hurts._

* * *

**A/N: **

**Understand the last sentence is imagery. When you fall, you'll eventually reach the ground and it's the end.**

**Sorry if it's a tad bit rushed. I guess this happened to me with a friend, one moment we were happily best friends and the next moment we don't even look at each other anymore.**


End file.
